wlcfandomcom-20200213-history
Achulus
The Unknown Achulus (Real Name' : Hydora) , '''Known as '''Achulus' (or Aculus) is an Strategist, Martial Artist and the mysterious leader and Founder of the Dark Society (or Black Society) , Frequently cited as an Paranormal Super Race Human that some ones believes he is an ascended master or the master of ancient wisdom. Biography There is no Contain about Hydora Childhood period. From his childhood he was interested in martial arts and fights and weird things and have a seeking leader sense. It is unknown that he where is come from and where was birth. He begin train Traditional martial arts from early age in the nature and jungles. After he lost his father , he being forced to get a job and spend his life , so he traveled to the china and became an Monk in Temples to can train and spend his life. Wonderland After 5 years he decided to go to the Modern world and traveled to the Wonderland , in there he joined to the army. Very soon he get consideration from his generals because of his specific character , so an general named “ Cruze “ get noticed of his Skills and abilities so make him as a big deal to promoted to the secret service . after a year later he chosen as the head of wonderland secret service because of his genius talented in Strategics , plans and combat tactics. Dark Society Founded Achulus was became to the one of the most influential persons of the country , but general cruze found him in some special meditation and rites , so he became aware of his further paranormal abilities and designed an special plan as new secret service organization . so with the direct order of the higher authorities they founded “Dark Society (Black Society)”. At first they activities was under supervision of usa government , but after a few times some reports said that dark society break the rules down and exceed more than of his limited rangs . so the us parliament asked them reasons of these break down and also dispatch some agents . but all of them returned unanswered and even some of them didn’t returned never ever ! so even after that nobody doesn't heard from general cruze from that date later. Practically , Achulus was involved with the us government and development his aims without regard to the laws. Rise to power After a long time , Achulus back with more power to threat government with some evidences he had from general cruze of us top secret operations , so he continue to make his kingdom bigger than past . he begin to employ some experts and elite agents and soldiers . his most famous employment is “Dark Hood (John Bace)” the former kickboxing champion of the world. As very soon he became the right hand of achulus. Actually nobody doesn’t know what his goal of gov , but show that want to make a power base in side of us government and makes some top secret experiments and tests. He noticed that there is such an another powers is that could makes him down , like south Cali’s gang under Michal “Agha” Adkins and Bumpy Johnson and later injustice league under a unknown leader. South Cali Rivalry Physical appearance Achulus is 6’5 (196 cm) , 110 kg (243 lbs) , unknown bood type , unknown age (likely in his 40s decade), usually his face is under shadow and unclear , but usually has a shaved face with a medium long black hair and had some scar in face and side of his eyes. His body is muscle athletic with wide shoulders. Often wear long clothes . Paranormal Powers Achulus was an long time monk and is a experienced martial artist with traditional mystic techniques. He make mixed his martial arts experiences and his spiritual psychic powers and achieved an untouchable power as he described himself . when general cruze discover his further powers , he invited some American professors and scientists to test him , but never they doesn’t show off exact the results . but in a closed theory they confirm his claims and skills ! then after that cruze decided to founded dark society ! his last teacher from china called him as the Last ascended master . but in the series there is very briefs point to his powers , like when jimmy accept they plan to destroyed Gustavo with them and when they were in preparation , jimmy stealthy went to achulus room and saw him in levitating ! Personality and Traits Quotes “ When you are in talking with me , you are in making your biggest deal in your life !” " Set up your inner world power and your outworld power , you will feel unstoppablity ! thisi s who am i ! "